Date Crashing
by kateandharvey
Summary: Kate and Harvey at the wedding reception. Things happen just a little bit differently...


**A/N: This is my second Last Chance Harvey fic, yay! Anyway, this is somewhat like another fic I wrote for Last Chance Harvey but it's wayyy better. Hope you like it, review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvey Shine or Kate Walker. If I did, however, there'd already be a sequel to the movie. And possibly a book, too!**

Date Crashing

Sitting at the children's table during the toast was a little odd for Kate. After all, she and Harvey were the only ones with drinks to toast with. The whole situation was a little awkward, really. When they first arrived, Kate could feel Jean's stare on her. But it didn't bother her. Not one bit.

Now, as they were eating, Kate was attempting to make conversation with the children. They all scared her just a little, they stared at them as if they were crazy when they first sat down. _"You do know this is the children's table." _The one little girl had said. And yes, they knew. They whole time Kate was talking to Harvey or Harvey to Kate, the same small girl was staring at the two of them, her eyes dancing between one and the other.

Finally, she asked Harvey, "Is she your date?" And she nodded at Kate.

Kate nodded, and Harvey answered, "Technically, yes."

"Oh." She seemed satisfied with the answer, until she wondered, "Are you his wife?"

Kate smiled, but shook her head, "No. We're friends."

"Friends?" A little boy jumped into the conversation.

"That's right." Kate answered.

After they finished eating, and the music started playing, they still sat. Kate and Harvey, side by side.

"Aren't you going to ask her to dance?" The little girl asked.

Harvey's eyebrows went up, and he answered, "As a matter of fact, I am." He turned to Kate, "May I have this dance?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded, and he grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

As they slowly danced, he noticed her glancing between him and the door. He pulled her in close, whispering, "Don't go." And after a moment, he added, "Please."

He felt her nod, and continued to sway.

Ten minutes later, as they still danced, he leaned into her and whispered, "I believe every man in this room is staring at you."

"Why? Is there something in my teeth? Oh, why didn't you tell me, Harvey?" She asked, misunderstanding his comment.

He smiled, "There's nothing wrong. You're just beautiful."

She blushed, but then suddenly turned sad.

"What?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

"Something." He replied, "You're upset."

"I just.... never mind." She shook her head again.

"C'mon." He stopped dancing, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room, and into the hall.

When he stopped suddenly and turned around, she practically ran into him. "What is it?" He asked, searching her eyes for an answer.

She shrugged, "It's just... This isn't _real_, Harvey."

His brow furrowed, "What do you mean? It isn't real?"

She sighed. "I mean, this." She waved her hands in the air and between them, "It isn't real."

"It is real."

She shook her head, "It isn't. You taking me to your daughter's wedding, and dancing with me, and telling me I'm beautiful. _It isn't real._"

Harvey nodded, "It is real, Kate. It is."

She sighed, still not believing him.

He grabbed her hands in both of his own. "You want me to prove it to you? That it's real?"

She shrugged.

He cupped her face with his hands, and pressed his lips to her own. It lasted only a moment, and then he pulled away. His forehead rested against hers. "It is real." He sighed. "Would you like to play a game?" He asked suddenly, pulling his head away from hers.

She looked at him, confused.

"I'll tell you something that you don't know about me, and then you tell me something I don't know about you." He paused, "Ready? I want to be with you."

She shrugged, "I don't like grapes."

"I tell you I want to be with you, and you tell me you don't like grapes?"

She shrugged, "What do you want me to say, Harvey? Let's go get married?" Her hands flew around. He was irritating her, "I don't know what you want me to say!"

She sighed, and walked away from him, the tears making her eyes appear glossy. "This is me." She told him, turning around to him, "I'm mean. I'm hard to be with. Which is why it's better for me to say that I dislike grapes. It's easier than saying...." She trailed off.

"Easier than saying what?" He asked.

"Easier than admitting that I'm scared." She told him tearfully, "Of being with you."

"Why?"

"Because if we start it, then it ends, I...I don't think I'll be able to go on." She finally admitted fully, sighing.

"It won't end." He promised, "Because I feel the same way."

He let that sink in, and then, he told her, "I think I'm falling in love with you." She looked confused, and he said, "It was my turn."

And she broke out into the biggest smile he'd ever seen.

THE END


End file.
